Hot Air 2
|image= |released=July 2007 |link=Nitrome.com Miniclip |Levels=30 |type=Main Game |genre=Action, Platformer |websites=Nitrome.com Miniclip |controls= - To start the fan |preq/seq=Indirect Sequel - Hot Air Balloon Maker |development= |credits='Programming' Heather Stancliffe Artwork Jon Annal Mat Annal Music Lee Nicklen |special=Player can switch balloons - Se Hot Air (Character) }} Hot Air 2: All Blown Up is an action-puzzle game released in 2007, and is Nitrome's first released sequel. In the game, Hot Air now has a girlfriend and is trying to rescue her from Baron von Blimp. The game has several new enemies, as well as some enemies from the previous game that have been redone or have been given new counterparts. In the sequel, players were able make balloons using the Hot Air Balloon Maker, then use them as characters. When balloon maker was taken down due to the humongous amount of balloons made, all player-created balloons were removed from the game. ---- Controls To start the fan Plot Hot Air falls in love with a Pink female Balloon. Suddenly, a flower drops down at the edge of the screen. Hot Air goes over to it, and accidentally knocks it over. Seeing that his Girlfriend would like to have it, he tries to figure out how to pick up the flower. As Hot Air does that, Baron Von Blimp swoops down and abducts Hot Air's Girlfriend, then flies off. Hot Air notices the Baron's actions, becomes angry, and flies off to rescue his girlfriend. After defeating Baron von Blimp, Hot Air and his Girlfriend are married. Levels There are also extra levels, but these need to be unlocked by completing a certain amount of levels with all the stars. 'Intro': The Story So Far... Hot Air and a Pink Balloon fall in love. Just then, a flower drops from the sky. Hot Air goes to pick it up, but knocks it over. Just then, Baron von Blimp captures Hot Air's girlfriend and flies off with her. Hot Air gets angry. 1: Big Mouth Strikes Again The player has to go into Big Mouth's mouth, and stay there until they can exit to the finish pad. 2: Shut Your Trap The player has to land on the key platforms to open gates, but has to get up before the spikes for the traps come up. There are two of these. 3: So I Married an Axe Murderer The player has to fly over and press the Key Platform, then fly to the right room and press the Key Switch, then fly past the two Axes, and press the other key, then fly past the Axes again and on to the finish pad. 4: King of the Castle The player has to fan a wheel many times, and keep the gate up long enough so the player can get to the finish pad. 5: Keep it Down The player has to get out of the area they are in, and press the key switch on the left. That key switch unlocks a gate, fly to the other key switch, and press it. That switch opens the last gate that blocked the exit. Now fly up to the exit before the Green Water gets to high. 6: Stamped Out The player has to fly up, activate the key switch, and fly up to the exit while the stone block is still down. 7: Wing It The player has to try to land on the exit that is flying around. 8: Drill Bill The player has to navigate through crumbling rocks to the finish, and avoid getting popped by Drill Bill. 9: Balls of Steel The player has to go around the room and try to get away from the Ball on the Chain, then navigate to the finish by avoiding the double ball on chains, and the small spike diamonds. 10: Octoboss (Boss 1) The player has to land on orange pads to shoot a rocket at the Octoboss, and do this 3 times, then fly over to the exit. 11: Ball and Chain The player has to fly past a giant Ball and Chain fast, to get to the exit. 12: Fire Escape The player has to blow out a Fire Droplet with the fan, then go through the area, then up, then blow out two other fire droplets, then go through the area, then up, then blow out all the other fire droplets, then fly over to the finish. 13: Some Like It Hot The player has to wait for the water to go down, activate the switch, then fly up to the area where the star is (Not the area the player started in). Now activate the other key, then go through the tunnel,and into the finish. Watch out for the rising water. 14: Great Balls of Fire The player must go up, and avoid the 3 volcano's that shoot Fire Bullets. Now, go past the volcano that shoots fire bullets up, then go up near the volcano, avoid the fire bullets shot from it, fly past it, then down, then avoid the volcano that shoots fire bullets in an oblique line, then fly down, then to the left, then onto the exit. 15: The Earth Moved The player has to fly past some moving Spike Circles, then some others, then another, then up, then wait for the red pad to come down. 16: Dragon Breath The player must navigate their way through moving Dragon Snakes, to the red pad. 17: Come Together This is a hard level. The player must go up, avoiding the moving blocks, then wait for the mouth block to open, then get into the mouth block, and go as close to the right side as possible, then wait for the mouth block to move, go down, avoiding the other blocks, then go to the right, then up (Avoiding the Blocks), all the way over to the red pad. Joined U blocks are hard for the player to get past. 18: Biting the Bullet The player must press 4 Key switches, while avoiding a giant bullet that follows them. 19: Cooking on Gas The player must blow out two Blue Droplets, fly past them, blow out one Blue Droplet high up, then fly up, then to the left. Now, blow out two more Blue Droplets, go into the room below, blow out the other blue droplets, and try to get to the red pad. 20: Baron von Blimp (Boss 2) The player has to blow drills with parachutes into the Baron three times, then get out of the way, then press the key on top of the Blimp passenger area, then go over to the finish pad. The End: Or is it? Hot Air and the pink balloon get married. A bow is around Baron von Blimps Blimp, and the words "Just Married" written in pink. Baron von Blimp jumps up in anger in his cage. Hot Air and the pink balloon jump up happy. Just then a Stork flies over them, and off the screen. 21: Mine All Mine The player has to land the balloon on all key platforms scattered in the level while avoiding the spikes from mines. After all keys are collected, the exit is unlocked. 22: Octopus Garden The player has to get to the exit, but octopuses are hovering in the stage. They have to be fanned away. 23: The Worm That Turned In two rooms the player has to land on a key platform to reach the exit while avoiding blobs which are jumping up and down from the ceiling to the floor and back again. 24: Follow The Leader The player have to get two keys in a room, but he is getting followed by a small flying enemy. 25: Number 1 Fan The player have to make it to the exit, but to look out for the fans which are there to blow the balloon away. 26: A Tight Squeeze The player has to fan the balloon to the exit, between blocks with enemies walking around it. 27: Caged Up The balloon is trapped into a cage which is hanging on a cable. The cage moves by itself and the player have to move with it to finally land on the exit. 28: Dental Practice The player has to fan the balloon through three mouths, before they close. 29: Off The Walls The player has to fly over a wall and land on the exit, while avoiding bouncing smileys. 30: Big Daddy (Boss 3) The player has to land three times on the finish pad which is located on top of his head. Enemies *'Big Mouth' - A big clockwise rotating circle with a face, and a mouth cut out. Gallery Hot Air.png|All the different balloons Hot Air 1 B 1.png Hot Air 1 B 21.png Hot Air 2 B2.png Hot Air 2 B 10.png Hot Air 2 B 11.png Hot Air 2 B 12.png Hot Air 2 B 13.png Hot Air 2 B 14.png Hot Air 2 B 15.png Hot Air 2 B 16.png Hot Air 2 B 17.png Hot Air 2 B 18.png Hot Air 2 B 19.png Hot Air 2 B 20.png Hot Air 2 B 21.png Hot Air 2 B 22.png Hot Air 2 B 23.png Hot Air 2 B 24.png Hot Air 2 B 25.png Hot Air 2 B 26.png Hot Air 2 B 27.png Hot Air 2 B 28.png Hot Air 2 B 29.png Hot Air 2 B 3.png Hot Air 2 B 30.png Hot Air 2 B 31.png Hot Air 2 B 32.PNG Hot Air 2 B 4.png Hot Air 2 B 6.png Hot Air 2 B 7.png Hot Air 2 B 8.png Hot Air 2 B 9.png Hot Air B 5.png Hot air2.JPG Trivia *Nitrome commented that the levels in this game would be arranged by difficulty in a much neater fashion than its predecessor. *The music in the Miniclip version of Hot Air 2 was completely different than the music in the Nitrome version. * is the first released Nitrome game that allows players to change their character's appearance. *Every single enemy and almost every hazard that appears in the game has a face, except Spikes. Category:Platform Games Category:Miniclip Games Category:Hot Air Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Sequels Category:Articles with incomplete sections Category:Action Games Category:Articles with jpg images Category:Hot Air 2 Category:Hot Air Series